To the resuce
by 3mm3a
Summary: Gerry finds out who Sasha really is and once again...hes in trouble. DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.
1. Chapter 1

To the Rescue

Despite it being a week since her debut to UCOS, Gerry hadn't got used to Sasha. She seemed nice enough-but she was no Sandra. Nobody ever would be. There wasn't a remotely homely feel to the job now and everything had changed in such a little amount of time. Nobody seemed to talk out of turn and Gerry only contributed when it was necessary. He didn't like it at all. He used to look forward to revisiting the friendly faces on UCOS each Monday morning and celebratory drinks after the closing of a once unsolvable case. Sasha appeared from the solitary office of which was always concealed- the door always shut. Sandra often left the door open, which is what made the place so welcoming. There was no real break between ranks, unless of course Sandra saw reason for there to be. She had never had anything to hide. Gerry didn't like thinking of Sandra as gone. It was as if she was dead.

"I have a new case here" She announced, approaching the team, aiming Gerry softly, sensing he had lost enthusiasm throughout the week of internal grieving at Sandra's departure. Dan, being Dan made the first move from his desk to the board to examine the information on the board, as Sasha was placing in up there.

"Gary Murphy." Dan announced still looking over photos of faces familiar to the deceased.

"The news presenter from the 80's?" Steve clarified.

Gerry perked up on the word eighties.

"Wasn't he shot?" He recalled.

"Yeah. 4 times to the chest in a subway." Sasha answered vaguely.

Realising he was becoming to intrigued in the new team, he returned to his seat sighing.

"Main suspect was Julie Star. She had an argument with him the night before at a party." Dan continued. Gerry could tell that he liked being the centre of attention. "Only her and his mother were questioned at the time. It was brushed under the carpet. No leads. Waste of funds."

"Let's go and see the mother." He suggested, getting out of his chair. He was desperate to get out of the dismal and Steve nodded.

"You guys see Hilda. I need to sort some things out." Sasha said.

They acknowledged her as they headed for the door as she returned to office and slammed the door shut.

A few minutes later Gerry returned silently to the office. With an aging memory he forgot to pick up his own keys and was heading for the door when he heard a voice coming from Sasha's mysterious lair. He crept up and pushed the door ajar.

"Yeah I have new information on the case reference...69148249. Yeah. Gary Murphy. That's right. Usual price. I'll send Len over with the info in the morning. Bye."

Gerry KNEW something was up! A corrupt sly woman, she was behind all that kindness and consideration of which was a mask of lies. As the anger boiled up inside him, he burst the door open and confronted her.

"What do you think you're doing?! Gerry shouted-half question half rhetorical.

"How much did you hear?" Sasha fired back her own queries, silently taken back by his policing skills.

"Enough to know you're bent!" Gerry said almost instantly. Probably not the wisest thing he could have said bearing in mind what was about to happen.

"Well." Sasha hesitated. Then she slyly smiled. The devil in her was finally emerging. "We'll have to do something about that..."

"What are YOU gunna do?" Gerry asked, not really expecting a reply. If she hadn't expected him then she wouldn't have a plan.

Sasha seemed distracted, her eyes kept drifting back behind Gerry.

"Meet Jakob and Zack." Sasha nodded towards them. Gerry turned around to find two men, taller than Gerry by atleast a foot. They were about 30 and bulky. Far heavier than him and they didn't look like the type of people that were going to soften up on him because he entitled to a bus pass. Before he could say anything, the ugly sisters took hold of him leading the cockney silently through the fire exit. Gerry shouted but nobody could hear him. He was shoved into the back of a car and a bulky body sat on each side of him. Sasha got in the front and stepped on the gass before ven closing the door. Gerry was blindfolded as he saw London fade away into pitch blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's only a short chapter :) Reviews welcome ;)**

Sandra sat at her new desk. She wasn't so sure about this. It was all so new, so busy, so...modern. Before UCOS, this is what her job consisted of day in day out. It felt like the dinosaurs had aged her 30 years over 1 decade- but she wouldn't have had it any other way. Distracting herself with thoughts of UCOS passed the time and made her smile. She stared at the computer screen before her. A new computer- too modern for her liking. Oh god, how old did she sound?! There was a knock on the door and Max entered.

"You ok hun?" He asked in his often-too-caring-and-more-annoying way.

"Yeah." She sighed. Although being with Max, she never admitted to him how much UCOS meant to her.

"Ok. When are we leaving?" Max questioned.

"In 10. I just want to check something." She replied.

Sandra had almost completed her first (touch wood) successful case. A group that hid out on the London countryside. Being based in London was much better than being abroad. That was her main concern when taking the job but the offer of being based in London was too tempting to refuse. It seemed perfect at the time. The group of active criminals sold information on cases and spread numerous rumours that caused wars. Your typical shit-stirrers really. Sandra printed out the search warrant,if,needed and walked over to retrieve her coat. It had been so long since she had been on a raid, apart from the one at Benton's ice cream but even that was over 5 years ago...

They jumped in the back of a plain van as the team of 10 kitted up with protective gear. As much as she loved this and as much as it felt right- it felt just as wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews welcome :)**

By the time they had reached the unknown destination, Gerry felt like he had developed a thrombosis in his left leg. He was pulled out of the car and ,still blindfolded, led up what seemed to be a path. Suddenly the harsh wind froze and the sun broke the spell of terror struck by the winter. That or they had entered a door. Gerry was forced off balanced and just when he fought he was going to hit the cold hard ground, he bounced onto a wooden chair. Not that there was much difference in comfort. The blindfold was harsh whisked off and Gerry looked around despite the restricted movement due to the elephants either side of him. The door by which they had walked through (it was a door) had led to a one-roomed building. It was an almost perfect circle although hard to tell from the inside. It had painted walls of burgundy and the floor was a shiny laminate. The walls were plain, apart from a few shelves dotted around, supporting a selection of books. There wasn;t really much else in there. A strangely placed black filing cabinet was hushed away the back on the room and a blanket over the top of it. Something told Gerry it wouldn't win hide and seek.

"Seeing as you know how I play the cards I was given in life Gerry, I'm going to have to keep you quiet." Sasha explained with a keen element of cow in her voice.

"What are _you_ going to do?" Gerry queried attempting to sound strong though he slightly feared Sasha. Tha capability she had to inflict pain if she didn't get her own way. Although she knew Sasha wouldn't have the guts to kill him, she could make him feel pain and he doubted she'd hesitate at that. Sandra was strong too, but a kind strong. A strong that protected herself but never really hurt anyone else. Unless of course, they deserved it.

"Well..." She paced slowly as if to be taking her time about things as she toyed with the various options. Gerry tutted, clearly annoyed that she could mess him around from the vulnerable position of which he stood-or rather sat- in at the moment. Sasha almost instantly stopped in her tracks and turned to him.

"It won't be for long, Gerry..." She reasoned.

"It's still illegal." He retorted.

She glared at him. Anger boiled inside Gerry. Nobody told Gerry what to do. Except Sandra. At times she could have scared him into murdering a horse!

"You're going to stay here. The doors will automatically unlock when we are...safe shall I say. And if you tell anyone-" Sasha instructed, failing to finish her threat. Before Gerry had chance to respond the two idiots that had seized him before were tying his hands together infront of his body. Sasha looked at Gerry in disgust before strutting out of the door followed by the bulky men. The door slammed and there was a distinctive click. Gerry waited for 10 minutes then got up to look around. The circular room was strange. It made Gerry feel dizzy in a way. He strode over to the filing cabinet that he had noticed previously and grabbed the handle. Locked. He cursed and looked up to the skylight in the roof. There was no way he could break the glass, of which was probably stronger than most - considering it was the property of a criminal. He hadn't liked Sasha from day 1. There was never going to be a second Guv'nor. Nobody would hear him shout because he wasn't able to even detect the slightest amount of noise from the roaring engine as the criminals escaped. Gerry slumped into the chair knowing there was nothing he could do but wait...


	4. Chapter 4

The more Sandra thought about UCOS, the further away she became to the present world. She sat down in the back of the van and smiled as she thought about the time she had knocked out a suspect with a van door, after lecturing Brian on his twitter obsession. Although staying at UCOS would have been wrong, leaving still hadn't felt 100% right. It felt like minutes had passed when they were all ready to go. The target building was circular. There were no windows so they could easily get to the only visible entrance but this didn't fool Sandra. She had been involved in many cases where criminals had hidden secrets through clever codes and hidden rooms. They slowly filed out of the van, all heading for the door. Some were carrying big blocks to knock down the doors. Sandra signalled a silent countdown as four men charged at the door with the bulky blocks as the other 5 held guns at arms length, poised on the trigger. Once again, Sandra was surrounded by men. The door flew open by the extremely strong hinges as the men cleared the doorway, they revealed a familiar face.

Gerry's.

She gave her new team the all clear and rushed over to him. She untied his hands and held him tight in her arms. She had missed him. Jack and Brian weren't there anymore, but Gerry was left behind. They searched the place together, like old times whilst he explained what had happened.

"I _knew_ she was dodgy!" Gerry strongly reassured her, showing he had stayed loyal.

"I'm sorry Gerry." She turned around to him. "I should have made sure you had a say in your new guv."

"New boss." He quickly corrected. He wasn't afraid to drop hints that he missed her.

"Well. Ill let them wrap things up here. Let's get back to UCOS." Sandra suggested. It had been so long since she had said that. It felt good to say it again. She could tell Gerry liked it too as he was constantly smirking.

"


	5. Chapter 5

*Last chapter. Reviews welcome! :D Hope you like it!*

Sandra and Gerry made their way up to Strickland's office. Despite it being so long since being in the building, she knew it like the back of her hand. Dan and Steve had left for the day and so they were the only two left in the office. She knocked strongly on his door. Strickland beckoned them in. His voice was deeper and duller than before. They entered the room and his jaw dropped in shock.

"Sandra." He greeted, still quite surprised.

"Sir. We need to speak to you." Sandra started indicating urgency in her sparkling eyes. After telling Strickland about what had happened, all airports and docks were notified and they were trying to track her phone. There was nothing else they could do now. As they walked out of Strickland's office, Sandra's eyes stung. Memories came flooding back to her. Could she face entering the office? Gerry had seemed to have forgotten what he said to her as she left on her last day- 'never look back'. Sandra stopped before turning to the stairs directly infront of the office. Gerry had noticed she had been quiet and turned to her.

"You ok?" He asked, concerned for her mental wellbeing. Sandra, being Sandra, shook off any sentimental values that held her back, as she notice Gerry had picked up on it and carried on. After all, it was only an office. Obviously she had over-estimated her mental capability as she looked around the room. Jack's desk, Brian's desk and Gerry's desk. Completely different. Yet so similar. The office felt colder too. Not physically but mentally. Atmospherically. Gerry stood next to her. He looked around too. It was the first time he had spectated the room since Sandra left. Before hand, everything had seemed so much more warm and friendly. Like a home. But now... now it was just another room. It was so much more tense, so much more professional. He turned to Sandra and saw a single tear fall down her face. He fully understood how she felt. She walked into her office and stopped at the door. It was so different. As if every aspect of her contribution to the unit had been cleared. That was legit. But she didn't like it. Not one little bit. Gerry followed her in as she wandered over to the desk, boiling with regret. How could she have put Gerry at risk like that. She should have thought before leaving. Anger overcame that upset. How could Strickland employ such a twisted women!? The next thing she knew, all of the paperwork that had been abandoned at Gerry's arrival in the office was scattered on the floor. Sandra couldn't hold it in anymore but she stood there, looking Gerry straight in the eyes as tears began to fall again. Only much faster. Gerry approached her softly. No words were needed as he embraced her in his arms. The first time he had witnessed the strongest woman he had ever met, come crashing down in front of him. This was just as distressing for him as it was for her. Sandra got herself together,realising how much of her protective barrier had crumbled in the last 5 minutes. She had had enough for one day. Gerry could see that she was in no fit state to be alone tonight.

"Sandra." He began. "Do you want to stay at mine tonight?" He made sure there was a high level of care and innocence in his voice to clarify he wasn't taking advantage of a vulnerable friend. Thankfully she smiled but before she could answer Gerry added to the offer.

"We could get takeout. And before you say 'I'll be fine Gerry' I know you won't. Occasionally Sandra, you need to rely on others to brighten your day and catch you when you fall."

Sandra listened intently. She really appreciated Gerry's concern and accepted his gesture of kindness. She felt too exposed agreeing to someone's offer of help but it felt good to be able to trust someone to the degree of showing them her true emotions. She hadn't experienced anything like that since she was 14 and when you get set in your ways, its hard to change.

**END**


End file.
